What Is Love?
by R2468
Summary: With Sasuke visiting the sand village on a mission, Gaara's self control is limited. Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro depart on a mission of their own, leaving Gaara all alone....or will he be? Yaoi,GaaSasu,Lemon. Need I say more?


**GaaSasu**

**This was written with one intention and one intention only- to see if I could write anything even resembling a lemon without blushing so much my head exploded. Not to test my writing skills, or anything like that. Just to see if I could bring myself to write a sex-type scene. **

**And so, here is what came out of it. I KNOW that it's pointless. I KNOW that everyone is so OOC it's maddening. I KNOW these things. **

**And for a certainperson who reviewed'sinformation, I am fully fricking aware of what a prostate is, and what an STD is. I suggest you look at 95 percent of the fanfiction that's out there, they DON'T USE CONDOMS. Because it's a fricking STORY. About a fricking ANIME. Aboutfricking NINJAS who use their chakra to perform incredible jutsus and impossible feats.SURELY for the sake of fanfiction we can pretend that they don't have STDs along with all their other problems.**

**You can classify this as whatever you want, lemon, lime, smut, rape, a mind-fuck, ninja-rape-fuckity, I don't care. **

**For people that are now scared, I apologize. The above message was only intended for people who have nothing better to do than analyze the aspects of reality in fanfiction. **

* * *

A knock at the door made Gaara look up from his work.

"Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Sasuke Uchiha, a shinobi from Konoha that Gaara knew very well. His eyes widened in surprise. The kazekage's heart sped up at the sight of the raven haired shinobi.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Gaara," Sasuke said with a grin, "I'm here on a mission. Thought I'd stop by and see you. Hope you don't mind."

Gaara smirked. "Of course not, Sasuke, you know I'm always happy to see you."

The Uchiha took a seat in the chair in front of Gaara's desk. A tightness coiled in Gaara's chest and a heat burned in the pit of his stomach.

"I was actually kind of wondering if you knew of a hotel or somewhere I could stay tonight. I'm not very familiar with the sand village."

"A hotel? No, no, Sasuke, I can't let you stay at a hotel. You can stay at my place," Gaara said without hesitation.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Really? You don't mind?" There was a strange glint in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Of course not," Gaara said calmly, though a fierce hunger coursed through his body.

"Well thanks, Gaara. I have to go for now, but I'll be at your place tonight, okay?"

"Looking forward to seeing you," Gaara said grinning evilly. Sasuke swallowed and grinned as well.

"Likewise," Sasuke said standing up. Gaara's eyes traveled over the figure of the Uchiha slowly, his thoughts causing him to tremble and smile. Gaara's eyes met Sasuke's and teal blue bored into black onyx, hunger brimming in both.

Sasuke turned towards the door and was gone.

_Sasuke…_

Oh, the things he'd like to do to that Uchiha. The very thought of it aroused him profusely and his member hardened. Gaara growled softly in frustration when there was a second knock at the door.

"Come in," the kazekage said gruffly.

"Hey little brother," Temari said smiling as she entered Gaara's office.

"What do you need Temari?" Gaara said without preamble.

Temari frowned and feigned a look of hurt. "Is that any way to talk to your only sister?"

"Temari, I'm busy, I don't have time for this."

Temari smirked. "Ah. So you don't have time for me, but you have time for Sasuke Uchiha? Interesting."

Gaara swallowed and a slight, very slight, blush reddened his cheeks. "What can I help you with Temari?"

"I just wanted to remind you that Kankuro and I are going to be gone for a few days. We leave this afternoon."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Okay Temari, thanks." Gaara had completely forgotten about it.

Temari smirked and rolled her eyes. "You'll be okay, right Gaara?"

"I'll be fine Temari," Gaara said with disdain. "I'm the kazekage, remember?"

Temari approached the desk. "Well you'll always be my ickle bruvver," she said grinning maliciously and patted Gaara's head. Gaara sneered and Temari walked to the door.

"Temari."

"Yes Gaara?"

"Don't touch me."

Temari giggled and left Gaara's office.

So, Temari and Kankuro would be gone tonight. That meant it would just be him….and Sasuke. A million different possible scenarios played through Gaara's mind, distracting him all day long. This "distraction" got to the point where Gaara couldn't take it anymore, and just as he was sliding his hand into his pants to attempt to relieve himself of it there was a knock at the door. _Fuck. _Gaara growled with annoyance, then took several deep breaths to compose himself.

"Come in," he said in a slightly hoarse tone. A young woman's head peeked through the door, one of the members of his staff.

"Kazekage-sama I have a message to deliver to you." Though his expression seemed impassive, she noticed a madness in his eyes which startled her slightly.

"Lord Kazekage, are you alright?" she asked somewhat meekly entering the room and placing the scroll upon his desk.

"I'm fine," he replied brusquely and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. The woman nodded, but with a curious look in her eye, and left him alone in his office once again.

When the door closed once more Gaara sighed heavily.

_Damn it…This is so fucking frustrating….I swear, when I see that Uchiha I'm going to….oh, damn it, just damn it…….._

Gaara sighed and opened the scroll on his desk that he'd been brought.

_Gaara,_

_My mission is going to take longer than I thought, and so it will be very late when I arrive at your house. Just wanted to let you know._

_**Sasuke**_

Gaara tossed the scroll down on his desk and leaned back, closing his eyes. As if he wasn't thinking about Sasuke enough already. Ah well.

Deciding that there was no way he was going to get anything else done that day, Gaara prepared to leave his office.

Once he arrived home, Gaara was still in a state of eager anticipation. He didn't know what he was going to say to Sasuke, or what he was going to do, or how the Uchiha would react, he just knew that he _wanted _Sasuke and he wanted him_ now._

The kazekage spent the hours of the evening pacing up and down his living room and all through the house in fervent expectation. _Hurry up Sasuke…._

Just as that thought crossed his mind, somewhere around midnight, there was a knock at Gaara's door. Within all of two seconds Gaara had reached the door and jerked it open. The raven haired leaf village shinobi who stood there on his doorstep looked slightly taken aback.

"Uh, hey, Gaara, sorry it's so la-" Sasuke was jerked inside the house by Gaara who slammed the door, and then slammed Sasuke against the door.

"….." Gaara said nothing as he stood there, pinning Sasuke to the door, panting heavily.

"Gaara?" Sasuke's onyx eyes looked into Gaara's teal ones searching for answers. A strange feeling of recognition passed between the two ninjas, and Gaara brought his mouth down on Sasuke's, crushing their lips together. Sasuke was shocked for a moment, but then responded eagerly to Gaara, twining his pale fingers into the other ninja's red hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The scant inches of space that had been between the boys was closed as they pressed their bodies up close to one another, their erections brushing. Sasuke moaned into their kiss, and Gaara smirked, pleased at the other boy's reaction, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, exploring it. Gaara rubbed up against Sasuke, and was once again delighted when a groan reverberated through the Uchiha.

Gaara managed to move the two of them upstairs and into his bedroom without ever breaking the kiss. Gaara and Sasuke tumbled onto the bed, Gaara positioning himself on top. Gaara slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt feeling the silky smooth skin beneath it, and broke their kiss when Sasuke moaned deliciously. For a moment both boys panted, breathing heady, warm air softly onto each others faces, eyes glazed with lust.

Sasuke swallowed and whispered roughly, "Gaara."

"Sasuke."

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Gaara grinned evilly in reply and no sooner had Sasuke spoken, Gaara viciously tugged off, first Sasuke's shirt, then his own, throwing both haphazardly on the floor. He then paused for a moment and looked down in wonder at the half naked Uchiha. Gaara let out a soft growl and then began ministrations on Sasuke's neck, kissing, licking, biting gently. Sasuke continued moaning and making sensuous noises all the while as he worked his way down the body of the Uchiha. Then he reached the hemline of dark jeans. Experimentally, he stroked the bulging crotch with one finger, earning himself a surprised sound from Sasuke which turned into a groan of arousal. With yet another growl Gaara quickly unbuttoned and removed the cursed garment, along with the boxers underneath it, tossing them to the side. In this moment, as he did this, Sasuke suddenly threw himself at Gaara, grabbing the other boy, and switching their positions. Sasuke grinned mischievously down at the shocked kazekage, and then swiftly removed the red-heads remaining clothing. Sasuke brought his mouth down on Gaara's in another kiss, and as their tongues battled for dominance, Sasuke slid his hand down to Gaara's now exposed, hardened member, and squeezed it gently. Gaara groaned into their kiss and Sasuke smirked as he began to slowly stroke, then pump Gaara's member.

When Gaara could no longer stand it, he aggressively flipped himself and Sasuke over. He hovered over the Uchiha looking down at him with eyes full of hunger, sweat dripping from both their bodies. He reached down and gently stroked the pale face and ran his fingers through the black tresses. He waited a moment, and then Sasuke inclined his head in a quick nod, giving Gaara permission. Gaara nodded as well, and in one motion turned the Uchiha over so that he was lying on his stomach. Gaara was poised over him, his hard member right over Gaara's entrance. Gaara hesitated, and took the other shinobi's hand, interlocking their fingers together. Sasuke squeezed his hand, a silent assurance of consent. Then, without allowing himself to think about it, Gaara pushed himself into Sasuke's entrance. He went as gentle and slowly as possible, but Sasuke let out an inevitable sound of pain. Gaara winced, feeling guilty for not prepping Sasuke, and began to pull out, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't…stop…just…." Sasuke let out a grunt of pain, "just…do it okay!" Gaara hesitated once more. "Gaara…." Sasuke begged.

Gaara shoved into Sasuke fast and hard, and pumped in and out, picking up a rhythm to it. The sound of Sasuke's pained noises diminished entirely and were replaced by moans of pleasure from both boys. After some time, Sasuke came, spraying cum all over Gaara's sheets. The tightening of Sasuke's muscles around Gaara caused him to come as well, emptying himself inside Sasuke. Gaara pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed onto the bed next to him, where both lied breathing heavily, intoxicated with the aftershocks of pleasure. Sasuke turned to face Gaara, and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Gaara smiled, and laughed slightly. "You know, I thought about you all day. I thought about _this_ all day."

Sasuke smiled, but the smile disappeared and was replaced with a gaze of utmost seriousness. "I've thought about you since the first time we met." Sasuke blushed, seemingly embarrassed, as he said, "I've…dreamt…about this…"

"Me too," Gaara whispered softly, brushing a stray lock of Sasuke's ebony hair back into place.

"Gaara….what does this mean? I think I…." Sasuke averted his eyes as he struggled with words and emotions.

"I think….I love you Sasuke," Gaara confessed. Sasuke's heart exploded with unexpected joy.

"I think I love you too Gaara." Sasuke looked up and their eyes met.

_And teal blue eyes gazed into black onyx….the same newfound, endless love reflected in both. _


End file.
